To Keep A Secret
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: It isn't healthy to keep a secret, Toyama Kazuha!
1. TKAS

Characters: Aoyama Gosho

**To Keep A Secret**

Toyama Kazuha wasn't the type to complain, but, on this particular day:

"Honestly! How did this happen? _You_ weren't supposed to come with me!" She said, left hand in a fist and against her chest, right arm hanging down to the side. "Why didn't you say anything?" she looked down to her right.

"Gomen nasi, Kauzha-neechan!" said Edogawa Conan, holding on to her hand, through gritted teeth.

_Oi, oi, you were the one who dragged me thinking I was Ran. _

"Well…"she looked down at Conan again. "Just don't tell Heiji-niichan about what I said, ne?" she asked, blushing up, with a finger to her lip.

With equally red, steaming cheeks, Conan looked down and nodded.

_What I heard was meant for Ran, _he thought, still nodding, _which means it's off the record. But, Hattori, honestly…_He looked up to see Kazuha looking down with a sad smile. _How clueless can you be?_

Suddenly, as the pair was looking down, wondering how long the other could keep a secret, someone bumped into Kazuha, knocking her down.

"Kazuha-neechna!" exclaimed Conan, still holding onto her hand. "Are you okay?"

Holding onto her head, Kazuha nodded with a weak smile. "Are you okay, sir?" she asked the person in front of her.

_Hey…haven't I seen this man before? _She thought to herself as the man picked up his hat from the floor. Conan also recognized the man as he brushed himself off, picking himself up from the ground.

"Yes, yes." He said, reaching out for Kazuha's free hand. "I'm more worried about you, ma'am."

"Huh?" Kazuha brought herself up with Conan and the man's help. From the look o fhis hand, Kazuha figured he couldn't be too old.

"I'm fine," she smiled, albeit a bit embarrassed. "It's not as if I've never fallen before." With the position of his hat on his head, Kazuha and Conan weren't able to see the man's eyes.

_Doesn't someone else wear their hat like that? _Conan thought, concentrating on what little he could see of the man's face.

Still holding onto Kazuha's left hand with his right, the man shook his head. "That's not what I meant," he laughed, reaching over to her face.

_Oi, oi! _Conan almost yelled as the man placed the back of his hand against Kazuha's face, causing her to blush. With the snap of his fingers, a rose appeared right in front of Kazuha's eyes.

"It isn't healthy to keep a secret," he said, handing Kazuha the rose.

Letting go of Conan's hand, Kazuha accepted the rose. "Thank you," she whispered.

The man nodded, tipping the edge of his hat, and began to walk away.

_Not telling us your name is similar to keeping a secret, isn't it?_ Conan thought with one eyebrow up, as he watched the man disappear into the crowd. He looked up at Kazuha. She had a weird smile on as she looked at the rose.

"Kazuha-neechan?" he asked, concerned.

With a bright smile, she looked down at Conan. "What a strange Niisan, ne, Conan-kun? 'It isn't healthy to keep a secret.'" She mimicked.

With a small laugh, Conan nodded.

"Kazuha-chan! Conan-kun!" they heard Ran yell. In the distance, they saw her waving next to Heiji.

Kazuha waved back, "Coming! Come along, Conan-kun!" she ran off, Conan at her side.

As they ran, Kazuha dropped a small note that had been attached to the rose.

"_Don't keep a secret_" it read, along with a heart symbol and a caricature of a man with a top hat and a monocle.

-DM-


	2. TKASII

Characters: Aoyama Gosho

**To Keep A Secret-Pt 2**

"_Don't keep a secret." What could he possibly mean by that? Does he know…?_

"Kazuha-neechan!" Conan yelled in an attempt to get Kazuha out of her phase.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Conan-kun. What happened?" She asked, smiling widely as if she had been paying attention the entire time.

Conan said, as politely as he could manage, "Heiji-niichan said he was going to take Ran-neechan to another restaurant because this one was too 'kiddy,' _remember_?"

The two were sitting on a booth in a small restaurant located in Osaka. Under the influence of none other than Hattori Heiji, Conan insisted that he and Ran went during the holiday season. During their second day, Kazuha insisted that she and Ran go to a restaurant while Conan and Heiji spent time together. That plan, however, fell through after Kazuha accidentally took Conan by the wrist instead of Ran. By the time Kazuha had realized her slip-up, she had already discussed things she would only tell Ran, adding further to her embarrassing situation.

Upset with herself that she didn't stop them, Kazuha frowned. "I see." Looking into each other's eyes, Conan and Kazuha sighed.

'_Kiddy!' _thought Conan, _How could Hattori leave me just because he thinks it's too 'kiddy'?! And dragging Ran, too!_

'_Kiddy!' _Kazuha thought, _How could Heiji say that knowing I love this place?! And dragging Ran, too, I bet!_

"What do you think of this place, Conan-kun?" Kazuha asked, giving with a dim smile on her face. "You don't think it's too 'kiddy,' do you?"

Realizing very well what she would have wanted Heiji to answer, Conan smile, encouragingly, "No, I love this place! Better than anything else Heiji-niichan has ever taken us to!"

"Thank you, Conan-kun!" Kazuha said earnestly. "Heiji never takes you all to fun places, does he? Now, what would you like, the Circus Plate, or the Balloon Special?"

While Conan ate his Circus plate, an order he hoped he would never have to place, Kazuha continued to think of the note attached to the rose. _How could he possibly know? Who was he, for that matter? Heh, probably just some crazy walking around, bumping into people, and passing out roses! Ha! Yes, that must be it! Right…?_

"It's that man, isn't it?"

"What?" Kazuha asked Conan, startled. "What is the man?"

"That Niisan was the one that's making you get a distant stare in your eye." Conan stated, continuing to eat, in a nonchalant manner. With a seven-year-old grin, Conan asked, "Correct?"

Kazuha was taken aback at first, but leaned forward to listen to Conan's explanation, "What makes you think that, Conan-kun?"

Still in his childish routine, Conan stated, "Maybe because you are still holding the flower he gave you!"

"That's not it!" Kazuha exclaimed with crimson-red cheeks. Conan gave her a smug smile. "Don't look at me like that! It's just that…well…"

Conan, with his act now forgotten and his detective ears ready, leaned in closer. '_It's just that…'?_

"I keep wondering where the rose came from!"

_Hey…_Conan sat back down, feeling misled, _that couldn't have been it. _Having the same feeling come over him, as Kazuha did, Conan stared down at his plate in thought. _Who was that guy? He's obviously given Kazuha-chan something to think about…but what?_

"So, Conan-kun, how'd you like the Circus Plate?" Kazuha said, breaking the tense silence. He laughed, mumbling, "Yes, I enjoyed it a lot!" _I just wish they hadn't have named it that. _

"I wonder, though," Kazuha's eyes sparkled, "I wonder who that Niisan was."

Conan blinked, not expecting Kazuha to bring it up again. A frowned appeared on Conan's face. _His voice…his composure…Who was that?_

-DM-


	3. TkAs IiI

Characters: Aoyama Gosho

_I find it ironic how, aside from the stories with a variety of one-shots, I believe a story with short, multiple chapters unattractive. -sigh-_

**To Keep A Secret-Pt 3**

"That ahou! Why won't he answer his phone?!" Kazuha yelled once outside of the restaurant. "I'm sorry, Conan-kun. Ran-chan didn't take her phone, did she?" With a sad smile, Conan shook his head. "Really! Well," Kazuha put her phone back in her purse, "if Heiji isn't answering his phone and Ran-chan doesn't have hers, I guess we're on our own today. Sorry."

"Don't worry, Kazuha-neechan!" Conan exclaimed, happily, "Besides, if we don't find them, I'm sure we can talk about something exciting." _There had to have been something else to that man than just a rose. But what…?_

"Say, Conan-kun, do you have anyone you find special. Like, I don't know, a girl?" Feeling the uncanny resemblance in the start of Kazuha's conversation, Conan decided to approach her question differently.

"No," he said walking away from her casually, "do you have a special girl, Kazuha-neechan?" He looked over his shoulder with an almost too childish grin.

"Conan-kun!" Kazuha walked over to him, face red due to his 'misconception' "That's a rude thing to say!" She took hold of his hand, muttering, "This kid…(his grin grew larger)…But, really, Conan-kun." Her voice changed to a more soothing tone.

Again, Conan shook his head, his grin getting slightly smaller. He looked up at Kazuha to see her staring ahead, eyes distant At that point, Conan forgot about teasing Kazuha. It didn't seem to be making her cheer up anymore, and, _Besides, teasing Toyama-chan is the job of Hattori._. "Are you alright, Kazuha-neechan?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Kazuha answered. They continued to walk in silence.

"Actually…" Kazuha spoke up. "It's not that the person is particularly 'special,' it's just that…" worry was in her eyes, "Why did you come to Osaka?" she looked down at Conan seriously.

"Oh, heh," he laughed nervously. "Just to visit you and Heiji-niichan!" He grinned although he sweated tensely.

"Oh, okay…" Kazuha looked back up at the sidewalk ahead. "It seems that every time there's a Kaitou KID threat, you end up in the spotlight. Why is that, Conan-kun?" she looked down at him again, this time with concern in her eyes.

"Uh…" he searched for the words, "he…it's a coincidence!" he laughed again, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see…" she accepted with a cocked eyebrow. They continued walking down the street, reaching a more homely area. "Come, you must be tired of walking all this time, aren't you?" Kazuha smiled sweetly, opening the gate to her home.

"Thank you, Kazuha-neechan!" Conan said entering the house after her. He left his shoes at the door and looked around, absorbing every detail. Over on a bookshelf in the living room, he noticed a picture. _Wow, this lady's beautiful! _He thought as he tried to reach up to get it. _Oh, yeah. I'm seven years old. _He thought as he stood on his tip-toes, reaching up desperately to get the picture.

"That, Conan-kun," Kazuha said, behind him, getting the photo down easily from the shelf, "is my Okaa-san."

Conan blinked. Kazuha kneeled down beside him, showing him the picture, love clear in her eyes. _Okaa-san?_

The picture showed of a lady, waist up, in front of a tree in what Conan assumed was the park. She had intense forest-green eyes and somewhat messy dark-brown hair. Aside from her bangs, a head band made of ribbon wrapped around her head. She stood, hands behind her back shyly as a floral dress covered her.

"See that?" Kazuha asked Conan as she pointed to the woman's stomach.

Conan's eyes widened. "This was taken before you were born, Kazuha-neechan?"

"That's right!" she said proudly, getting up and placing the picture back upon the shelf. "My Otou-san told me she wore a ribbon as a headband all the time! That's why I wear this." She tugged on the ribbon that wrapped around her hair. She smiled sadly, "I just wish I could have met her…"

Conan looked down, sorry of what he had brought it up. _Kazuha-neechan…_He lifted up his head, trying to change the subject. "What made you ask about Kaitou KID, Kazuha-neechan?"

Kazuha looked down at Conan. "That's right!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "I want to confide in you, if you don't mind."

Conan's face got red, remembering of what she had told him earlier that day. "W-well…"

"I can't tell Ran-chan, I _don't want_ to tell Heiji, and I know you're smart enough to give me advice. Please, Conan-kun?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Conan looked up at Kazuha, unsure of what to do. Now he really _was _regretting what he had brought up. He looked down sheepishly, "Well…" he repeated.

"Or," Kazuha straightened herself up.

"Or…?" Conan looked up at her, feeling uneasy.

"Maybe I can ask Kudo-kun. He's sure to help me! Do you know his number, Conan-kun?"

For the third time in the past five minutes, Conan laughed uncomfortably. _What can I tell her? I don't want to keep anymore secrets… _Giving up, he sighed. "Actually…"

"Well, it started like this…" Kazuha began her tale as Conan listened intently.

_OOH! Flashback!_

"Heiji!" Kazuha cried out. "I don't think Ran-chan and Conan-kun came to Osaka just to see that stupid thief!" The four of them were inside a museum just outside of Osaka. It was getting dark and closer to the time of Kaitou KID's arrival.

"Is that true, kid?" Heiji asked, looking down at Conan.

"Ran-neechan, can I just see what Heiji-niichan is going to do? I won't get into trouble this time, I promise!" Conan asked, tugging at Ran's hand. Ran smiled a little. Before she could speak, however, Kazuha interrupted.

"No! If you can go with Conan-kun, you can go with me and Ran-chan! Or you won't go at all!"

"But…" Heiji said, considering her ultimatum. Her eyes burned with a passion that could never possibly be described as Ran and Conan backed away from her slowly. "Fine!" Heiji pouted. "But stay out of the way, Kazuha!"

"It's fine, right Ran-chan!" she said, merrily causing Heiji to wish he had never caved into her taunt.

"Now, let's go Ku…Kun, Conan-kun!" Heiji said, grabbing Conan by the wrist, running towards the hallway.

"They're always running off!" sighed Kazuha. "But it's okay, right Ran? We'll run off, too!"

Ran smiled with a nod as Kazuha took her by the wrist.

**Later**

"Ran-chan!…Ran-chan!" Kazuha yelled. She had gone to the restroom with Ran but got with all the commotion the officers had made. Kazuha grumbled, "I lost her…"

Just then, a shadow ran across the pitch-black hallway. Straining her eyes in an attempt to see what it was, Kazuha backed away from the middle of the hallway and leaned against the wall. "R-Ran-chan…?" she muttered.

"_Shh…_" She heard someone whisper in an attempt to calm her. The voice was deeper and definitely did not belong to Ran. "R-Ran-chan…?" she mumbled again, pushing harder against the wall.

Suddenly, Kazuha felt something brush against her leg. She opened her mouth to scream, only for it to be shut by someone's hand. With tears in her eyes, she thought this was the end.

"Wh-who are you…?" She spoke against the push of the figure's hold on her. Squinting her eyes more, she could see the glare of its eyes. Looking closer, she saw it smirk.

_I think I'm gonna hold out on the rest because I still don't know what you think. I can't read your mind, Silly! With love, _Dire Moonstone


	4. tKaS iV

_Characters: Aoyama Gosho_

**To Keep A Secret-Pt 4**

"And after that?" Conan asked forcefully.

"I'm getting to that!" Kazuha cried, clearly agitated. "And after I saw him smile…"

_Flashback_

Again, Kazuha felt something brush against her leg. Still pushed against the wall she looked down.

"Conan-kun…?" the hold on her mouth let go. She took a closer look at her 'capture.' "Heiji…?" Peeking over his shoulder, she saw, "Ran-chan…?"

Hot-faced, Kazuha looked down, "What are you doing here?"

"Ran-neechan told us you got lost," Conan explained, "so we came here before KID could catch you."

"Sorry, Kazuha-chan," Ran said, "it's my fault. Are you okay?"

"You're really dramatic! Almost crying because we try to protect you." Heiji said before Kazuha could answer.

"It's all your fault, you ahou!" Kazuha yelled, receiving shushing sounds from Conan and Ran. "Besides," she sulked, still red, "I still haven't been able to find my way back to the restroom."

"You were lost, anyway." Heiji said with a frown. He pointed behind Kazuha. "The restroom is in the other way."

She looked at the direction he was pointing. "What happened to the KID heist?" she asked, turning back around.

With a more mature voice, Conan answered her bluntly, "He didn't get the jewel, but we lost him."

"Come on," said Heiji, fixing his cap, "might as well take these two back to your place."

As Heiji, Conan, and Ran began to walk away, Kazuha muttered something.

"What's that, Kazuha-chan?" Ran stopped.

"I…" Kazuha looked down, "I still need to use the restroom."

**Later**

Kazuha got out of the restroom stall and began to wash her hands. As she did, she looked into the mirror, inspecting her face carefully. It was a habit she had when she was little. In fact, ever since she had become friends with Heiji.

She pulled on her cheeks her little. She lifted her chin, moving her head to the sides, back and forth. Leaning towards the mirror, she thought she saw something. _What catches his eyes sometimes?_ She thought to herself.

--"Wait," interrupted Conan, smiling smugly, "what catches whose eyes?"

"Did I say I thought that?" Kazuha asked, a crimson color creeping over her face. She cleared her throat, "May I continue? While I was checking my face…"

_Flashback_

Kazuha looked closely into the mirror. All of a sudden, she noticed somebody behind her. Full of fear, she turned around, only to be met with the eyes of a young woman.

"I'm sorry," she said cheerfully, "I didn't mean to scare you!" She seemed no older than Kazuha, with almond-shaped violet eyes and a hair cut down to her shoulder. On the outside, the lady seemed perfectly harmless, wearing an officer's uniform. She walked past Kazuha to the sink.

Kazuha was no idiot. _("I'm no idiot!")_ "You are Kaitou KID, aren't you?" Through the mirror, Kazuha saw the lady's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" the woman asked with a nervous smile. "Of course I'm not Kaitou KID!"

Kazuha gave her a doubtful expression. Kazuha took a deep breath, "RAN-CHAN! HEIJI!! IT'S KAITOU KID!!!"

The lady backed away from Kazuha, her back against the sink. The door to the restroom flew open as Ran, Heiji, and Conan walked in along with another officer.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked, breathing heavily. Kazuha grinned evilly and pointed to the woman.

"She is really Kaitou-KID!" Kazuha declared proudly as the woman looked back and forth between her and the child.

Heiji and Conan looked at each other…and began to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Kazuha asked, "This woman is Kaitou KID and all you do is laugh?" she pouted.

"S-sorry, Kazuha-neechan," Conan said between laughs, "It's just that…" His laugh increased in volume.

"I'm sorry, Kazuha-chan," Ran said, "but this officer just told us that KID was seen flying off."

Kazuha looked at the man. He looked in his mid-forties, about the same height of Heiji, with dark, almost black, eyes. He gave her a tooth-filled smile and tipped his hat.

For the umpteenth time that evening, Kazuha felt like a fool. "I'm so sorry." She told the woman. With a small laugh the woman shook her head.

"That's what happens when you join the KID Task Force. Don't worry about it! I'm Furuya Rika and this is my partner, Shirota Tsutomu."

"I'm sorry for my friend's stupidity, Furuya-keiji." Heiji said, glaring at Kazuha.

"I said I was sorry!" she yelled back. The officers both took notice of their actions and began to giggle, causing Kazuha and Heiji to look at them. "Something wrong?" Kazuha asked.

"It's nothing," Shirota-san said. "Come on, you kids, it's getting late and you should be going home."

"Yes, sir," Ran, Conan, Heiji, and Kazuha said. They each followed the officer.

"Excuse me," Furuya said as Kazuha began to follow Heiji out.

"Yes, Furuya-san?" Kazuha turned around to face the other woman.

With a wide, evil grin, the lady said, "You're very good at guessing…"

_I'm sorry about that! -Dire Moonstone-_


	5. tkas v

_Characters: Aoyama Gosho, Writing style: My third grade teacher_

**To Keep A Secret-Pt 5**

"And, with a confident voice, she said, 'You're very good at guessing.'" Kazuha practically boasted.

"G-good at guessing?" Conan was clearly puzzled. _What could she mean by that?_ His eyes widened, "Y-you mean…?"

"Exactly." Kazuha grinned.

_Flashback_

Kazuha's heart practically stopped. "You…you are…"

'Furuya-san' nodded. He shrugged, allowing his real voice to be heard, "For a guess, you got it on the head."

"Kazuha-chan!" they heard Ran yell outside the restroom.

"Did you get lost again, ahou?" came Heiji's voice.

Kazuha opened her mouth, still shocked, but Kaitou KID answered for her. "I'm fine!" he said with Kazuha's accented voice, "I just forgot something. I'll be out in a second." Still in his disguise, he gave a teeth-filled smile.

She/he shrugged, "I was sure Tantei-kun would be the one to discover me, but I guess you had the upper hand of seeing me first." _(Conan frowned.)_

"Where is she?" Kazuha gasped, more worried for the officer's safety than her own.

Kaitou smiled sweetly, and, in what Kazuha could only assume was Furuya-san's real voice, he said, "She's sleeping soundly in that stall. Don't worry, she should wake up in…" he checked his wrist, "Oh, about five minutes."

Kazuha turned to the stall, then back at the kaitou. "You can trust me." He said, as if reading her mind. "Well, I should get going now." He opened the only window in the room, barely big enough to fit even Conan.

Kazuha saw him pull something out of his pocket. He stuck his arm out of the window and looked up. With a frown, he closed the window. Before he stuck the item back in his pocket, he looked at Kazuha.

She could only wonder what he was doing as he moved slowly towards her. ("_He's seems very arrogant to me. As if he knows he can seduce anyone." Conan gave a small chuckle at Kazuha's comment._)

Once again, Kazuha looked for the wall for comfort. Hands pushing against the wall for support, she whispered, "Wh-what…?"

He slowly reached out for her hand. She shut her eyes, too scared of whatever he was going to do. She felt something heavy in her palm and could feel KID disappear. Kazuha heard some grumbling sounds from one of the stalls.

She still held her hand out in front of her, eyes closed, still unsure of what to do. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peeked into her hand. _("So of course, I couldn't help but smile"_) Then, the door to one of the stalls opened. A woman stepped out sleepily, and rubbed her head, "Uh…what happened?"

Kazuha checked her own watch. _Five minutes. _"Come along, miss. It's a long story."

_End Flashback_

"And that's how I met Kaitou KID." Kazuha finished with a sigh. "Well, Mr. Detective, what do you think?"

"So he got away in the end, didn't he?" Conan also sighed.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Kazuha said.

"Well," Conan smiled, "as long as the officer is okay and the jewel was returned. Good job at maintaining your composure, Toyama-chan. But exactly what did you need my help on? From here there seems to be no real problem. Right?"

"Well, actually…"

Conan brought the phone and his bowtie back to his face, "What, Toyama-chan?" Shinichi asked politely.

"You see, Kudo-kun, that wasn't the last time I saw him…"

**-TBC-**

_You didn't actually think she'd tell all this to Conan, did you? I'll try to write in first person next time. -Dire Moonstone-_


	6. Intermission

_Characters: Aoyama Gosho. It's about time I've done this._

**To Keep A Secret**

**Intermission**

"Ano…You should've known I'd ask you this. It was inevitable, Kaito. I…we've known each other a long time…no…I know you're keeping a secret. It's a bit, well, it's _really_ obvious. So please, before we continue, will you tell me what's going on?"

Kaito stopped walking, aware of the feeling around Aoko's voice. She sounded depressed, almost desperate. Aoko stopped as well and looked at him in the eyes with a face Kaito knew he couldn't resist.

"Kaito…please tell me." Her eyes were unfaltering, blue and deep.

He sighed, "Can't it…can't it just be a surprise."

Aoko's eyes widened. "KAITO!!" she yelled, stopping her foot on the ground. "Why did you drag me to Osaka?! And why are you wearing that strange outfit?!" He wore a pitch-black suit with a midnight purple tie visible underneath his blazer. Along with that, he wore a top-hat with the same purple ribbon around it.

"Shh!" Kaito hushed, waving his hands in a surrendering position. Her fury was apparent to Kaito, along with the other people in the street. He moved up to Aoko, covering her mouth with his hands. "Listen, Aoko, if you promise never to tell anyone about what happens, or what I say, I'll tell you why we're here."

Aoko nodded and blinked, almost suspicious of his actions.

"Okay. You promise?" Kaito asked, pulling his hand slowly away from her mouth.

"What is it, Kaito?" she held on his hand, close to her chest.

"Well…" Kaito moved up to Aoko's cheek, causing her to blush. "I got a job here."

"What?" She pulled away, cheeks brighter than before, "You brought me here to say you got a job?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, _Here she goes…_

Instead, she smiled, "Good!"

_Nani?_

"You're finally showing some initiative, Kaito!" she walked along, "I'm proud of you! But…why in Osaka? Couldn't you find one near our school?"

He followed behind her, hands behind his head. "I don't know. Just a change of pace, I suppose." He grinned cheekily.

Once again, Aoko stopped. "What's wrong, Aoko?" Kaito asked, stopping and looking over his shoulder.

Her 'angry' face was back, "Wasn't your hero, Kaitou KID here?"

"What?" he lowered his arms. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

"You brought me to Osaka," she moved closer, italicizing her words with each step, "just because you wanted to see KID, didn't you?!" She brought her face up to his, staring him down.

"W-well…heh…" Kaito shrugged.

"Kaito…" Aoko mumbled, looking down with bangs covering her eyes.

"A-Aoko…?" he slowly walked backwards.

"Run…" she whispered, looking up to his face, eyes flaming.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He ran away, afraid to see her weapon of choice. "KAITO!" He heard her yell, but he didn't stop. He just kept running, dodging random people on the street. "Sorry!" he yelled as he passed by random strangers.

As Kaito turns, he peeks over the corner building, Aoko in his mind. _Nowhere, it seems. I hope I lost her, but I hope she find her way back to her relatives' place._

He continued to walk, always looking behind his shoulder, just in case. Smiling inside, he was about to face forward when he bumped into someone, knocking him to the ground as his hat fell off his head.

"Kazuha-neechan!" he heard a familiar voice shriek. "Are you okay?"

He looked up slowly. _Tantei-kun? _He turned to the girl to the right of the small detective. _Th-this is the girl…_

She nodded and looked up at Kaito, "Are you okay, sir?"

He smiled, but didn't look at them. _I see…_He picked up his hat and brought himself up, feeling the stare from the child with her. _Poker face… _

"Yes, yes." Kaito said politely, trying to disguise his voice. He placed the hat on his head, slightly slanted, as if he were KID again. Kaito reached out for the girl still on the floor. "I'm more worried about you, Ma'am."

"Huh?" Kaito could tell the girl was hesitant to trust him. She accepted his hand, however and got back on her feet along with the help of the boy. Kaito took a glance of the kid. His eyes were narrowed and threatening with a hint of curiosity.

"I'm fine. It's not as if I've never fallen before." She had a small smile on, trying to look underneath the hat. Kaito kept his grip on her hand.

He gave a small laugh, "That's not what I meant." Kaito reached out to her face with his right hand and placed the back of hit against the young woman's face. He felt her stiffen up and noticed her face get red.

Kaito smiled at her reaction, but became more aware of the child's stare, and snapped his fingers, allowing a rose to appear before the lady.

"It isn't healthy to keep a secret." He said, in a voice only loud enough for the girl and the child to hear. He saw as the young lady let go of the child's hand and accept the rose, along with a note he had written quickly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Kaito tipped his hat at her and walked away.

_I hope you heed these words, Toyama-san. _He thought, as he got lost within the other citizens of Osaka.

_Get it? -DM-_


	7. T K a S VI

_Thank Aoyama Gosho-sama for providing us with the following characters. _

**To Keep A Secret-6**

"Well, what should I do? It's been on my mind for a while, now Kudo-kun. I don't know what to do…" Toyama Kazuha said into her phone as she finished the story of her second meeting with Kaitou KID.

On the other side of the line, hiding in the Toyama's restroom, Conan growled to himself. _It's one thing to get away, it's another to taunt me…_

"_Kudo-kun_?" Kazuha said, worried, "_What do you think I should do_?"

"Well…" the detective was stumped. "H-have you ever _tried_ admitting your secret?"

"What?!" Kazuha blushed fervently. "Who…why…Wh-what makes you think I have a secret, Kudo-kun?" She laughed nervously.

"Well, then, Toyama-san, if you don't have a secret, then you shouldn't be worried. Should you?" Shinichi said smugly. "Ja-ne!"

"W-wait!" Kazuha yelled into the phone. Despite this, Kazuha could still hear the dial tone. With a sigh, she placed the phone back in the holder. "I wonder where Conan-kun went?" She remembered she was technically baby-sitting the boy.

_Flashback_

"Actually…" Conan tried to back away from Kazuha. "Yes…" he sighed, "I know Shinichi-niichan's cell number."

"Thank you, Conan-kun!" Kazuha hugged the child as he grudgingly wrote his own number down. If he had been told as Conan, the awkwardness between him and Kazuha would be unbearable. Plus he'd have to lie to Ran and Heiji faces.

"Thank you!" Kazuha said walking to her room. "Be good, all right? This will only take a while!"

"Yes, Kazuha-neechan!" Conan smiled widely. After the door to the girl's room closed, he quickly ran to the restroom and locked the door, waiting for the call.

_End_

Kazuha began to run around her house frantically, "Conan-kun!" she called out, searching the kitchen. "Co-" She stopped as she entered the living room.

Conan was on the couch as the TV aired a cartoon about a weird blue ghost and a block of cheese. He_ seemed _to have been asleep the whole time. Kazuha smiled down at him sweetly.

"Good," she sighed, glad that he was okay. She went over to the TV and shut it off with care, trying not to wake up the 'sleeping' child.

"Ka-Kazuha-neechan?" Conan said quietly, moving on the couch. He straightened himself out on the couch with a stretch and a yawn. Blinking, he asked, "What did Shinichi-niichan tell you?"

"Oh," she said with a smile, "he wouldn't let me get a word in, edgewise."

With eyes half-opened, Conan thought to himself; _It seems you got our parts mixed._

"He didn't really help, though. He gave me the same advice someone else did." She made a face.

"Really?" Conan asked, with a frown. _Well, I'm sorry. At least I tried to help._

"I might as well take it." Kazuha said proudly hand on hips.

"Really?" Conan asked with more enthusiasm. _Is this the last of her secret…?_

"But first," she turned to look at Conan, a spot of red on her cheeks. "What's your advice, Conan-kun?"

Conan almost fell over. _I guess not. _"I don't know!" came his childish exclamation. "I don't really know the situation. And in the end," Conan hopped off the couch, "it's your decision." He looked up at Kazuha with sincerely curious eyes.

"That's the best advice I've gotten all week." She nodded her head. "I suppose we should go find Ran-neechan and Heiji-niichan…" And with that, Kazuha walked over to the door, Conan following close behind, wondering what exactly Kazuha had in mind.

**-To Be Continued-**

_It's too short for my taste. I'm sorry. -Dire Moonstone-_


End file.
